Kaiju Mutant
by ZeroRestraints
Summary: A young injured mutant is found early by Xavier and his group, one with the power of the world's most legendary monster at his disposal, and quite possibly the last of his kind. Now this young mutant will help change the fates of the X-men forever. OC/Bi-Harem. Not for those under 18


**Chapter 00 - Found and Home**

In the city of Bayville, there is a large mansion that rests just outside the reach of most who live there. A place with a secret.

This was the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a place where young men and women that have a something called the X-gene, a mutation in their DNA that gives them supernatural powers.

The head of this institute was Prof. Charles Xavier, a bald middle-aged man that was actually paralyzed from the waist down. He was a mutant with telepathic abilities, and used these abilities and the help of a special machine called Cerebro to find mutants who were in need of guidance.

"Ah!" exclaimed Xavier as he sat up straight in his chair within the Cerebro room.

"What's the matter Chuck?" asked Xavier's old friend Logan, codename Wolverine. Logan was a mutant with a special healing factor, as well a skeleton made out of adamantium and a set of retractable metal claws.

"A mutant," Xavier replied. "I've sensed a new mutant in Bayville. I wasn't able to get much of who he was or what his powers are, but I was able to sense that he is injured, gravely." Logan blinked in surprise, before snarling and nodding. Xavier nodded back before focusing on his telepathing. "_Everyone, come to the X-Van, we have a mission of utmost importance!_" With his message sent, Xavier and Logan left the Cerebro room.

It didn't take long before the rest of the group joined Xavier and Logan, especially since there were only three other people that lived in the Institute at the time.

The first to arrive at the van was **Scott Summers**, codename **Cyclops**, a young lean man with brown hair and light-colored skin. His eyes were hidden behind a special ruby-quartz visor because his mutant ability was shooting powerful optical beams. The only problem was he had no control over the beams when his eyes were open, so the professor had a special visor, as well as several ruby quartz sunglasses that would help keep the young man's powers in check.

The next to arrive was **Jean Grey**, a young woman the same age as Scott with long red hair and fair skin. Like Xavier, she was a telepath with the abilities to not only read minds, but she also had telekinesis that allowed her to levitate objects and organisms. She did not need any special gear for her powers, but did take constant training with Xavier in order to keep her psychic abilities in check.

The last to arrive was the other instructor of the school **Ororo Munroe**, codename **Storm**. She was a beautiful african woman with long white hair and dark skin. Her mutant powers allowed her control over the elements of nature, and like Logan and Xavier had full control of her abilities. She was the first to be recruited by Xavier and has since considered him and Logan dear friends and was more than willing to help guide the next generation of mutants.

"So what's the emergency Professor?" Scott asked as he, Jean and Ororo all loaded up into the X-Van. Logan was in the driver's seat with Xavier in the passenger spot. Once everyone was on, Logan rolled the van out of the institute.

"I've sensed a mutant near Bayville," Xavier began to explain. "However, all I was able to gather was his general location and that they are gravely injured."

"Oh no," Jean gasped in shock, a feeling shared by the others. "What happened?"

"Of that I do not know," Xavier replied. "I wasn't able to gather much. All I could sense however was great power within them, so much power that Cerebro was unable to identify what kind of ability it was, and it clouded anything about their identity. I know this is your first mission you two, but it is imperative we find and help this mutant."

"We understand professor," Scott said, a determined look forming on his face that Jean and Ororo both gained.

It didn't take long before the crew reached their destination, a beach that was a good three miles away from Bayville. The X-men spread out into pairs, looking for the supposed mutant in the area while Xavier remained in the X-van.

Farther down south of the beach, Jean and Scott were search along the coastline while Logan and Storm searched further norther.

"Anything Jean?" Scott asked the girl.

Jean was focusing her mind, Jean tried to sense for the injured mutant. She shook her head and spoke, "I'm not getting anything Scott. Maybe we went the wrong-"

"_H...H-help…_"

Jean gasped in shock, surprising Scott. "I-I heard them! I know where they are!" Jean said before rushing further down south.

"Wait up Jean!" Scott exclaimed as he followed after her. He activated the communicator connected to his visor. "Professor, Jean seems to have gotten a location on the mutant. We're heading further down the coast."

"**Copy that Scott. I'll alert Logan and Storm and we'll meet you down there.**" Xavier's voice called from the other end before hanging up.

Scott followed Jean as she rushed towards a large rock that rested at the end of the beach. She moved around the large rock before freezing and gasping. Scott moved next to her, wondering what had shocked her, but froze when he saw it. "Oh shit," he muttered.

Draped on top of the jagged parts of the rock was a young man the same age as them, however he did not resemble a normal human like they were. His arms, shoulders, back, legs, back of the neck, and sides of his face were covered in thick dark grey scales. He had a 4ft long reptilian tail, as well as silver claws on his hands and feet. He had small grey spikes jutting out from his back and a pair of dark grey pointed ears as well as what looked to be gills on the sides of his neck. His tan chest, abdomen and face were exposed, showing off a good bit of muscle. He had a head of shaggy black hair, sharp white teeth, and a pair of pained blue eyes. His only clothing was a tattered brown loincloth. His entire body was covered in gashes and wounds that bled red.

After their initial shock, Jean and Scott wasted no time in getting the injured young man off the rock.

Using her telekinesis, Jean carefully lifted the young man into the air and away from the rock. She held him stead until the adults came with the X-van which luckily came with a stretcher. All three instructors were shocked to see the injured young man, mostly because of his injuries though his appearance was quite a surprise. Once he was on the van, they quickly bandaged him up and drove him back to the Institute and placed him in the medical bay. Luckily he was stable, and in only half an hour, he awoke.

"Here you go," Jean said, handing the scaley young man a cup of water.

"Thank you miss," the young man said as he took and sipped on the water while sitting on the medical bed. His entire body was covered in white bandages. "Mmm, nice to taste fresh water for a change. Thank you all for saving me." he said as he looked to the room that had everyone in it.

"It was no problem young man," Xavier spoke. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my Institute for Gifted Youngsters." The young man smiled at Xavier, sensing a kind demeanor about him.

"The name's Logan," the gruff man spoke. "That's all you really need to know." The young man gave Logan an odd look, but shrugged.

"I am Ororo," greeted the storm witch. "You had us quite worried there for a minute young man." the scaled teen nodded, smiling and feeling a warm kindness coming off Ororo.

"And these two are Scott and Jean," Xavier said, gesturing to the two teens. "They were the ones that found and moved you off that rock."

"Really?" the young man spoke, looking over at the pair. He smiled and bowed towards them. "Thank you very much for saving me. I don't know if I could have survived without your intervention."

"Hey it was no problem dude," Scott said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we're just happy we made it in time," Jean agreed with a smile.

"Now my young friend, would you care to tell us your name?" Xavier asked the young man.

"Of course," he replied. "My name is **Malik**, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"The same with us Malik," Xavier replied. "Now, would you mind telling how exactly you wound up in that situtation?"

"Sure, that is, if you guys can keep a secret," Malik replied.

"What kind of secret bub?" Logan asked.

"Well, I'm sure you guys already noticed I'm not really normal," Malik said, gesturing to his tail which wagged. The X-men all nodded. "See, the truth is I'm not a normal human. I'm actually a mutant."

"Oh we know," Jean said with a giggle, confusing Malik.

"You know?" Malik repeated.

"_Indeed we do Malik,_" Xavier spoke telepathically into his mind, surprising the young scaley teen. "You see Malik, I designed this institute to help those with special gifts. In other words, this is a school for mutants and to help them control their powers."

"Whoa, really? So you all have powers?" Malik asked. To answer his question, Logan showed off his metallic claws, storm created a small snow cloud, Jean levitated a wooden block, and Scott blasted it with a small eye blast. "Whoa. Heh, lucky for me I ended up getting found by you all then. I doubt the rest of the populace would have been so helpful."

"Indeed," Xavier replied,a light smile at seeing that Malik was quickly accepting of the situation. "Now tell me Malik, where did you come from?"

"Hmm? Oh right," Malik said, almost forgetting what they had been talking about. "Well, I actually come from an island in the Pacific Ocean, near Japan, however not a lot of people know about it because it is hidden from the rest of the world."

"Really? Why?" Jean asked.

"Because it's an island of mutants," Malik said, surprising the X-men. "See, the Japanese government knows about mutants, as do a few other countries and places, and most of them are very accepting of mutants. However, they know most of the world, particularly the US, would not be as accepting. For those whose powers can be easily hidden, they are taught to keep these powers in check, however for those like me whose mutant abilities affect their appearance, well they don't have a lot of choices. That's where the Japanese government came in. They found an uninhabited island and converted it into a secret haven for mutants with more monstrous appearances."

"Whoa," Scott said, a sentiment that was shared by all of the X-Men.

"An island just for mutants? That sounds pretty amazing," Jean said.

"Sounds more like a prison to me," growled Logan.

"It's not, far from it," Malik said. "Everyone who lives there chose to live there, including my family. I was actually born in Puerto Rico, but when me and my siblings started to show signs of our mutations, and we heard about the island, we decided it would be best to move there. Everyone on the island was treated fairly, and we were free to come and go as we pleased, we just couldn't tell those that were unaware about mutants about it."

"That's very impressive Malik, perhaps it you could show us the island sometime?" Xavier asked, but Malik's expression quickly turned sour.

"I wish that was possible," Malik said solemnly. "Two weeks ago a group of mutant hunters invaded the island. Accompanied by one of our own, the entire island was leveled, and many mutants, including my family, lost their lives. I may very well be the last survivor of my people."

The entire room was silent, clustered with emotions of horror and sadness. To think there was an island, one full of mutants living in relative peace, only to learn it was wiped out before they even had a chance to learn about. And to think that the only survivor of said island was with them, having lost everything he had known.

"I'm...sorry for your loss Malik," Xavier spoke sadly. "I wish there was something we could have done."

Malik shook his head. "It's okay, I doubt there would have been much that you could do," Malik replied. "Honestly, the mutant hunters would have been taken care of quickly...had that traitorous she-devil not turned on us." Malik growled in anger, clenching his claws in anger. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Anyways, I was pretty much blasted off the island, and could only watch as it was destroyed. With nothing else to do, I swam out into the sea. I fought a good number of sea predators while I swam, hence all the injuries. I ended up tangling with a group of sharks before getting, but the waves got the better of me and I ended up conking my head. THe waves slammed be against the rock, nearly knocking me out."

"And that is when I sensed you," Xavier finished, with Malik nodding. "Well Malik, you've certainly have dealt with a fair amount of misfortune. However, if you would like, you are more than welcome to stay here at the institute with us."

At this, Malik blinked in surprise. "Wait...really?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course," Ororo spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is a place where all mutants are welcome, a place where they can learn how to control their powers and live a normal life."

"Yeah, plus you don't really have a lot of choices," Logan said, getting glares from the ladies and Scott. "Hey, was just a joke."

"Well, you're not wrong," Malik said, rubbing the back of his head. "Still, is it really okay for me to stay here? You guys already helped me enough, I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no trouble Malik, you're among friends now," Xavier said with a smile. "We would be more than happy to have you with us."

Malik looked about the room, seeing nothing by warm welcoming smiles, even from the gruff Logan. Smiling softly, he nodded. "Thank you all. I will forever be in your debt."

Xavier nodded. "Do not worry Malik, you are more than welcome," he said, putting a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Now, get some rest. You're still recovering from your injuries."

"I doubt I could sleep much now, especially since I have a new place to call home," Malik said with a chuckle.

"Professor," Jean spoke, "would it be alright if Scott and I stayed and talked to Malik. We would love to learn more about his island and the culture there. That is if it's okay with you Malik?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Malik replied. Like a dog, his tail was wagging, clearly showing his excitement at the idea of sharing his culture.

"Very well then," Xavier said with a smile. "Ororo, Logan, let's get a room ready for Malik and set some things up so that he'll be more comfortable." Ororo and Logan nodded before following their leader out.

"So Malik," Scott began. "What was your island like? Like, what did you do for fun?"

"Oh there was plenty of do," Malik began with a smile. "There was a forest where me and the other mutants would explore, and an amazing waterfall and pond we would swim in. It was also an amazing sport for our weekly orgies."

Instantly, both Scott and Jean's faces lit up as red as Jean's hair. "W-What did you j-just say?" Scott repeated.

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" Malik said with a tilt of his head.

"N-No it's just…" Jean began, gulping slightly while still blushing. "D-Did you say you had...o-orgies?" She could not believe she just said that word.

"Yeah I did," Malik replied. "Mutants back on my island had very open relationships, most of u including me all being bisexual. Heck, back there, we were allowed to have harems of lovers, though I lost my island before I got to form mine."

Scott and Jean could only stare at Malik in surprise of this revelation.

No one could have expected just how much things would change with the arrival of Malik, but one thing was for certain, the X-men would never be the same.

* * *

**AN: So...this is brand new territory for me.**

**This is my first ever SOLO Self-Insert/Harem story that I plan to do entirely by myself. For the few of you that read Kaiju of ARK, that one had help from some friends, but this is the first story where I plan to do solo and basically write it all myself. Thanks to my friends though, I decided to go with a franchise I find myself growing to love quickly- X-Men Evolution.**

**So for this story, I plan to have both male and female characters as part of my harem and there WILL be Lemons. If you don't like Yaoi (Male/Male), Hentai (Male/Female), or Yuri (Female/Female) this is your ONE WARNING. I will not tolerate or respond to any negative or insultive comments. If you don't like it, then don't read. No one is making you read my story. This is just something I'm doing out of fun.**

**For those of you who understand this and have no problems with my plans, then welcome. I appreciate any comments you guys have about my story that will help make it better.**

**So as for the story itself, I plan to have a lot more than just X-men characters being part of my harem. I plan to reach out and X-over several characters from not just Marvel, but other shows and franchises that I like. This story if is my first trail into this Solo-Insert style of harem stories, so if you have any suggestions or ideas for characters, let me know in the comments.**

**As for my character, Malik, well I've always been a big fan of Godzilla (King of the Monsters IS AWESOME!) and I always imagined what it would be like to have that power. Be prepared for a lot of titanic battles in this story of Kaiju proportions, but don't worry on me being too OP. I have plans to even things out.**

**With all that said, thank you all for reading my newest story, and I hope you all enjoy this new venture I'm diving into. If it works out well, I may start diving into other series and make more stories like then.**

**Until Next Time, ZeroRestraints Out!**


End file.
